Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 88\% \times -\dfrac{4}{50} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 88\% = \dfrac{88}{100} = \dfrac{22}{25} $ $ -\dfrac{4}{50} = -\dfrac{2}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -\dfrac{2}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -\dfrac{2}{25} } = \dfrac{22 \times -2 } {25 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -\dfrac{2}{25} } = -\dfrac{44}{625} $